


i don't think you realize how much i miss you

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Paradise Found, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ... i miss you so much it hurts.Bad has some feelings he's not even aware of. Skeppy helps him figure it out.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 32
Kudos: 389
Collections: Anonymous





	i don't think you realize how much i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> you know this tweet [here](https://twitter.com/SaintsofGames/status/1326469189712945152) ? well i wrote a fic about it bc im.... like tht. anywayyy

"So," Skeppy just begins talking as soon as he joins the Teamspeak. "You missed me," he says, teasingly.

"Skeppy!" Bad lets out a huff, sticking out his tongue. "It's not my fault, you muffinhead. It's your fault for being so... missable."

Skeppy just lets out a laugh. "My fault for being irresistible?"

Bad just rolls his eyes. "Be quiet, you muffin."

Skeppy stares down at his phone, at the multiple tweets in the middle of the night. Bad saying he misses Skeppy, when the latter was already sound asleep. There are a few replies from Quackity he's electing to ignore, simply focusing on the tweets from his best friend.

"... 'Geppy?"

Skeppy looks up. "What's up, Bad?"

"You didn't reply to my tweets."

He just laughs. "C'mon Bad, you're gonna fault me for that? I just woke up, and _immediately_ called you when I saw the tweet."

Bad frowns. "... I guess. Still, a reply would have been nice."

"Oh my goodness," Skeppy grumbles, parroting the phrase Bad says so often. "You're such a _simp_ , begging for my attention."

 _"Hey!"_ Bad exclaims. "You take that back."

"No."

They continue to banter as Skeppy types on his phone, replying to Bad's tweet and chuckling when the notifications roll in from Twitter.

"There, you happy now?" Skeppy grins, smirk growing wider as he hears the notification sound come from Bad's end. "Still have my tweet notifications on?"

"Quiet, you muffinhead," Bad replies, looking down at his phone to see his notification, only proving Skeppy's point when he says, "Thanks Skeppy, for replying with, _okay, simpboyhalo_ , to my tweet about me missing you. Really shows you take me seriously," he drawls, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh huh." Skeppy rubs at his eyes. "Really, though, Bad. You don't have to... say you miss me on Twitter. Just... you know, text me. And we can hang out when we're both free, then I can annoy you and then you can stop missing me just for a bit."

"You _don't_ understand." Bad's voice cuts in.

Skeppy blinks, looking at Bad.

He looks almost contemplative, like he's not sure what he wanted to say with that, or like he's not sure why he's even saying it. Despite that, he shakes his head and continues.

"You don't _understand_." Bad lets out a small laugh. "I miss you _all_ the time. It's not just when you're gone, too. I even miss you when you're _here_. When we're here, together."

Skeppy wrinkles his nose in noticeable confusion. "Bad?"

"Skeppy," Bad continues, "I miss you even now. Even when we're talking, like this, it feels like we're next to each other yet a _million_ light-years away."

"B.. bwuh?"

"It's so dumb," Bad cuts himself off with a groan. "It's like, I miss you when you're not around, because I don't know, I think about you all the time? And when you _are_ here, it's somehow _worse_ , and I don't even get it. Maybe I just wish you were closer, so I could hug you. And hearing your voice, seeing your dumb messages you send me, it's wonderful but it's not _enough_ , and I don't know what's _going_ to be enough and - oh my _goodness_ , what the _muffin_ am I supposed to _do?"_ Bad's voice cracks on the last syllable.

Skeppy stays silent this time, watching Bad, the way his expressions seem to fluidly transition from emotion to emotion. 

"I miss you. I'll see a funny post on Twitter or Reddit, and I'll think about _you_. I'll see something related to ducks and I'll think about _you_. Or maybe I'll go shopping and I see the receipt has the number 14 on it, and I'll think about _you_ and just how _frustrated_ you make me feel, you and your muffiny memes, 'Geppy, but I'm not _really_ angry, I just _miss_ you. You and your memes, too, your _insufferable_ memes that drive me mad but I still -- " Bad's voice chokes, but he continues. "I still love you, Skeppy, because you're my best friend and nothing could ever change that, ever."

"It's just everywhere I go," Bad throws up his hands in frustration and covers his face with his hands. "Everything I _do_ , everything I _see_ , it reminds me of you. I keep thinking about you, and your _absence_ , and then I _miss_ you, and I guess I've never _stopped_ missing you - just the ache becomes the norm at some point."

Bad lets out an exhausted sigh.

"... I just miss you," Bad says softly, and Skeppy's heart aches. "I miss you so much it hurts." Those last words are said as a whisper, but Skeppy hears every word of it.

Skeppy watches as Bad trails off, unsure of what to say next after baring his entire heart to his best friend. As Bad sits there, contemplative frown on his face, Skeppy slowly pieces together the information he's gathered, and --

"So, you're in love with me."

Bad sputters. "What?"

Skeppy just laughs and looks up at the screen, at the incredulous look on his best friend's face, almost baffled by the words coming out of his mouth. The way his eyebrows squish together in confusion, the way his eyes dart around like they're unsure where to look, the way he bites his lip as if he's afraid he's going to say the wrong thing --

_He's so beautiful._

Bad lets out a strangled noise of confusion.

Oops. Skeppy didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You're in _love_ with me," Skeppy says slowly. "That's what."

Bad shakes his head, confused and bewildered. "I never said that, I'm not-- I'm not in love with you, Skeppy, I-- why would you _say_ that? Why would you even _think_ that? We're _best friends_ \--"

"So?" Skeppy shrugs. "All good lovers start as friends."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I dunno," he shrugs again. "Somewhere."

"Oh my _goodness_ ," Bad sighs, practically huffing. Skeppy looks back up at Bad, seeing him pout while looking away. His cheeks are flushed and Skeppy has a feeling he hit the mark, whether Bad was aware of his own feelings or not.

"I think I'm right," Skeppy starts, and before Bad can start sputtering again, he continues, determined to press on. "I think you _are_ in love with me," Skeppy declares. "You're _so_ in love with me but you never realized. You thought it was friendship and _never_ let it be more than that. And you're hurting yourself." 

He takes a staggering breath. 

"You're _hurting_ yourself and it hurts me to see you like this," Skeppy admits slowly. "So, please? Please let yourself consider it and stop burying your feelings so deep it practically stabs you in the gut," he finishes off, almost shaking at the intensity of the words and the feelings coming out of him now.

At this point, Bad is simply gaping at him, but he's no longer trying to cut him off. Instead, he's looking at him with a strange look, something that he's never seen from Bad before. Skeppy lets him, watching his facial expressions that allow him to read his best friend like a book. He watches as his face changes and a realization sparks in Bad's eyes, like he's seeing Skeppy in a different light and suddenly it all clicks, and it makes sense, and --

"I love you," Bad voices.

Skeppy tilts his head, giving him a small, patient smile. "I know."

"I _love_ you," Bad says, this time more earnest, in surprise and relief. "I love you?" Bad starts to laugh a little, his expression brighter than before. "I love you..." Bad says again, letting the words flow off his tongue and tasting the way it feels on his tongue and lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Bad repeats, each time more and more incredulous yet more and more certain of its truth.

"You love me." Skeppy says simply and Bad's face glows, and Skeppy's heart skips a beat again.

"I do," Bad has a grin on his face now, as he lets it sink in, with all its glory and truth. "I love you. Oh my god, _I love you, Skeppy."_

Skeppy just looks at him for a moment. "Yeah," he says simply, quietly.

Bad's practically shaking in excitement, but suddenly he stops to think about something, then looks at Skeppy with a nearly-blank expression and asks -- _"Do you love me?"_

For a moment, there's silence.

"... Skeppy?" And there's so much fear in that one word. Said man looks up at his best friend, who's waiting for an answer that could break his heart. Skeppy can hear the nervousness, the tension, the uncertainty behind it, as if Bad isn't sure what to expect and is almost afraid to hear the answer. It's not a fear that Skeppy has ever heard in Bad's voice before, and Skeppy wants to laugh but also wince at the way that pain stabs him in the chest.

"You're silly." Skeppy smiles to himself. "You're so _silly_ , Bad."

"What?" Bad pouts, clueless.

"Silly. So silly," Skeppy laughs. "C'mon Bad, I realized you had feelings for me for a reason. I already _had_ this realization."

Bad furrows his brows, then says, "So, you mean..."

"I mean, I've liked you for a while, BadBoyHalo," Skeppy says simply. "So, I mean, at this point all I need to say is, do you wanna, oh, I don't know, maybe go grab a coffee when we meet up?"

Bad blinks.

"Psst," Skeppy stage-whispers. "That's your cue to accept my offer to go on a date."

"You're asking _me_ on a date?" Bad stammers, face flushing again as Skeppy laughs.

"I mean, I like you. You like me. We're going to meet up. Seems like the obvious next step, right? Unless you want me to propose--"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE MUFFIN??" 

"A _compromise_ , is what I wanted to say," Skeppy finishes, wheezing. "But if you want me to ask, all you have to do is say so, you know?"

_"Skeppy!"_

All Skeppy does is laugh, but through his loud laughter, he can still hear Bad affirm he's interested in coffee, so he makes a mental note to plan that out during his visit. (Plus, probably move the meet-up sooner. Also plan a dramatic entrance at the airport to who he _hopes_ is his new _boyfriend_.)

-

Skeppy doesn't know this, but Bad doesn't go to sleep just missing him that night. He goes to sleep imagining someone in his arms instead.


End file.
